Family
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Keluarga kecil Midorima dan Akashi.


_**Genre : family, fluff, romance.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

.

.

Rasanya melihat orang yang kita sukai bersama, atau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain itu bagaimana sih? Kesal? Cemburu? Marah?

Ya, Akashi merasakan semuanya. Ia kesal bagaimana mungkin Midorima bisa sedekat itu dengan Takao? Seingatnya, Midorima itu adalah si _tsundere_ yang suka mengasingkan diri. Akashi sebenarnya juga—uh, ia malas mengakuinya tapi dalam hati ia sebenarnya cemburu. Jika dibandingkan dengannya, Takao punya waktu jauh lebih banyak bersama Midorima dibandingkan dengannya. Mereka satu sekolah, satu klub, dan yang Akashi tahu Takao selalu menempeli Midorima kemana – mana. Memang sih, Akashi dulu juga satu sekolah dengan Midorima waktu SMP. Tapi keadaannya berbeda. Lagipula, kedekatan mereka juga tidak lebih dari teman satu klub dan hubungan kapten dan wakilnya. Bahkan, Akashi tidak yakin jika Midorima dulu menganggapnya dekat. Dan marah? Dalam hati, Akashi berusaha keras agar tidak sampai seperti ini. lagipula ia sadar diri. Akashi hanya tidak ingin terkesan berlebihan. Toh sebenarnya, ia bukan siapa – siapa bagi Midorima. Hanya sebatas mantan rekan satu tim.

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Midorima dan Takao karena selain mereka tidak satu sekolah, jarak sekolah merekapun sangat jauh. Akashi ada di Kyoto, ingat! Berulang kali Akashi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu mengharapkan apa yang tidak mungkin. Sebenarnya, ini tidak seperti sifat Akashi yang biasanya. Saat berhubungan dengan Midorima, seketika sifat ambisius dan pantang menyerahnya hilang entah kemana. Akashi bukan orang lemah, ia sebenarnya bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Tapi kali ini, Akashi hanya berusaha membatasi diri. Ia hanya tidak ingin merasa… sakit?

Perasaan suka Akashi muncul sejak lama kepada Midorima. Tapi Akashi begitu pandai menyembunyikannya. Akashi pandai berpura – pura tidak suka padahal dalam hatinya ada perasaan yang menggebu – gebu untuk Midorima. Akashi bahkan mampu menahan perasaannya ketika ia menyatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi musuh Midorima karena ia mengincar kemenangan. Satu sisi diri Akashi merasa tidak mampu bertahan dengan perasaannya yang lama – kelamaan menyakitinya, tapi sisi lain Akashi terus berpura – pura kuat dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Satu hal yang Akashi yakin ia tidak mampu mengatakannya adalah menyatakan perasaannya sendiri kepada Midorima. Akashi takut dengan kenyataan terburuk jika sampai ia menyatakan perasaan itu.

Semua keadaan menyakitkan itu berjalan begitu saja tanpa mampu dicegah. Akashi yakin sekali jika Midorima tidak akan mungkin memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya, dan itulah yang membuat Akashi enggan menyatakan perasaannya.

Tapi takdir begitu tidak terduga, entah darimana mulanya, tiba – tiba Midorima muncul di sekolah Akashi. Berjalan sendirian dengan santainya dan menyatakan cintanya pada Akashi. Sampai sekarang pun Akashi masih suka tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian bertahun – tahun silam tersebut. Akashi bahkan terkadang merasa malu sendiri jika mengingat bagaimana melankolisnya dia dulu hanya karena perasaannya yang terpendam untuk seorang Midorima. Bahkan saat sekarang ia telah memiliki anak dengan Midorima, terkadang dia tetap kekanakan. Akashi menyadari itu tapi ia enggan merubahnya. Baginya, semua itu hanyalah sifat alaminya sebagai seorang tuan muda yang selalu dilayani. Meski sekarang ia tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya lagi tapi ia tetaplah mantan tuan muda arogan yang manja.

Beruntung anaknya tidak mewarisi sifatnya yang egois. Midorima Akihito—nama anak mereka. Akihito baru berumur enam tahun sekarang dan Akashi sedikit merasa kesal saat menyadari bahwa gen Midorima lah yang sebagian besar ada ditubuh anak ini. Rasanya tidak adil sekali, Akashi yang mengandungnya dan berlelah – lelah, tapi ketika anak itu lahir malah wajah Midorima yang ia _copy._ Entah kelainan tubuh Akashi ini adalah sebuah berkah atau kutukan, yang pasti Akashi bahagia karena kehadiaran Akihito menambah lengkap kebahagiaannya bersama Midorima.

Tapi sepertinya, tidak semua milik Midorima yang ditiru oleh Akihito, beberapa sifat Akashi juga menurun kepadanya. Akihito adalah anak yang _hyperactive_ dan cerdas. Kadang – kadang Midorima menanyakan padanya apakah dulu sewaktu Akashi adalah anak yang _hyperactive_ karena seingat Midorima ia sendiri adalah _type_ anak yang kalem – kalem saja dulu. Akashi hanya mendengus tiap kali Midorima menanyakan itu, dan berusaha lari dari pertanyaan yang Akashi anggap mengejek dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Papa! Mama! _Ohayou!_ " Akihito berlari kecil keruang makan sambil menghampiri Papa nya yang tengah asyik dengan secangkir teh dan Koran ditangannya. Midorima tersenyum melihat Akihito kemudian mengangkat bocah itu kepangkuannya. Akihito mengalungkan lengan – lengan kecilnya dileher Midorima kemudian mengecup pipi Midorima dengan sayang.

Akashi yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan itu mendengus mendengar panggilan anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Akashi dipanggil "Mama" ? memang sih, fakta bahwa Akashi yang mengandung Akihito menjadikan dirinya sebagai ibunya. Lagipula, mana mungkin Midorima yang mengambil peran ibu.

"Jangan panggil Mama, Akihito." Ujar Akashi pelan.

Midorima tersenum tipis mendengar keluhan Akashi soal panggilan anaknya kepadanya. "Sana beri salam untuk MAMA Mu." Midorima sengaja menekan kata MAMA dalam kalimatnya, sesekali menggoda Akashi tidak masalah bukan. Toh Akashi tidak se-sadis dulu lagi kok. Dia benar – benar sosok ibu dan istri yang baik bagi Midorima, meski Akashi sendiri sama – sama laki – laki sepertinya.

Akihito tersenyum lebar. Ia turun dari pangkuan Midorima dan menghampiri Akashi. Ia menarik – narik celemek yang digunakan Akashi berharap agar Mamanya itu menunduk dan memudahkan bocah itu untuk mencium pipinya. Akashi yang mengerti segera berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Akihito. Bocah itu bersorak senang mengecup pipi Akashi sambil memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Mama, Papa, nanti sore pergi jalan – jalan ya. Akihito ingin pergi ke taman bermain yang diceritakan sama Hideo kemari."

Kuping Akashi berkedut samar mendengar panggilan Mama untuknya lagi. Padahal sudah bertahun – tahun sejak pertama kali Akihito memanggilnya Mama tapi Akashi tetap saja tidak bisa terbiasa dengan itu.

"Akihito, jangan panggil Mama ya sayang, panggil _Otou-san_ saja. Oke?"

Akihito cemberut. "Memangnya kenapa kalau panggil Mama? Pokoknya Akihito maunya panggil Mama, huweeee~ Papa, Mama menolakku." Akihito menangis dan berlari kearah Midorima.

Akashi menghela napas, melihat anaknya menangis sambil memeluk Midorima. Akihito manja juga. Anak itu kadang – kadang menangis jika apa yang dia suka di larang. Akashi memandang Midorima yang menggendong Akihito dengan sayang sambil mengelus lembut surai hijau yang sama seperti miliknya sendiri.

Lama – lama, Akashi jengah juga melihat anaknya emnangis karena dia. Ia mendekati Midorima. Akihito yang ngambek menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Midorima.

"Akihito sayang, kamu boleh panggil Mama kok. Ya?" Akashi berusaha membujuk Akihito yang ngambek sambil mengelus surai kehijauan itu dengan lembut.

Midorima tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menunduk dan meraih dagu Akashi dengan tangannya, wajah Akihito masih menempel didadanya saat ini jadi ia pikir tidak masalah. Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Midorima , dengan gerakan cepat si hijau besar itu sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Akashi sendiri. Akashi membatu, tapi ia kemudian memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Midorima memagutnya dengan lembut. Hanya beberapa detik dan Midorima langsung melepasnya dengan meninggalkan kecupan ringan di pipi Akashi. Meski Akashi adalah _type cool_ diluar tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa malu saat diperlakukan begini, apalagi oleh orang yang dicintainya. Selain itu, sifat _tsundere_ Midorima lama – kelamaan juga berkurang, berganti dengan sifat mesum yang kadang kala membuat Akashi kewalahan.

"Akihito, nanti kita pergi ke taman bermain ya, sama – sama. Jangan ngambek lagi dong."

Akihito yang sejak tadi hanya memendam wajahnya di dada Midorima langsung memandang wajah Akashi dengan binar dimatanya. Wajah anak itu sembab karena menangis tapi ia tersenyum lebar karena keinginannya terpenuhi. Akashi yang melihatnya jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sekarang turun ya, Papa mau kerumah sakit dulu, _nanodayo._ " Ujar Midorima sambil menurunkan Akihito dari gendongannya. Akihito tersenyum senang.

"Hore! Mama, antar aku kesekolah ya."

Akashi terkekeh melihat anaknya yang kegirangan karena akan pergi ke taman bermain nanti. "Baik, ayo kita berangkat!"

Akihito bersorak girang. Ia berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil tas nya. Midorima memandang Akashi, ia mendekati ist—suami nya dan mengecup puncak kepala Akashi sebentar.

"Jangan lupakan janjimu pada Akihito Shin, atau kau tidak akan dapat—"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku akan ingat oke! Aku berangkat dulu, _nanodayo._ " Midorima beranjak mengambil tas nya dan mengacak rambut Akashi pelan.

.

.

" **Kau tidur di sofa malam ini, Shin."**

Midorima membeku. Sederet kalimat itu benar – benar membuatnya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Di tengah kelelahannya ini, ia ingin segera pulang, tidur dikamarnya dan memeluk Akashi dengan mesra.

Midorima tersenyum sedih mengingat telah membatalkan janjinya dengan Akihito dan Akashi bahkan tanpa mengabarinya dulu. Pekerjaan menjadi dokter benar – benar menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Bahkan hanya untuk berduaan dengan Akashi atau bermain dengan Akihito saja jarang. Midorima benar – benar merasa bersalah dengan Akashi, terutama dengan Akihito. Biar bagaimanapun, Akihito hanya bocah polos yang membutuhkan perhatian kedua orang tua nya. Seketika Midorima jadi sedih mengingat binar bahagia dikedua mata anaknya tadi saat ia berjanji akan pergi bersama. Dan sekarang, ia malah membatalkan semuanya dan masih berada di rumah sakit sampai pukul 10 malam.

Midorima menghela napas lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali pasien yang harus ia tangani sendiri. ia harus memegang teguh profesionalisme nya sebagai seorang dokter yang berusaha menyelamatkan pasiennya. Namun, Midorima juga rindu keluarga kecilnya. Dengan langkah berat, Midorima segera membereskan barang – barangnya dan melaju pulang.

Keadaan rumahnya sepi dan senyap. Midorima melangkah pelan – pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Ia takut mengganggu dua malaikat tersayangnya. Langkah kakinya menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu ber cat hijau dan sebuah nama di sana. Kamar Akihito. Midorima membukanya pelan – pelan. Lampu tidur menyala remang – remang. Midorima melihat tidak hanya ada sosok Akihito disana, melainkan juga Akashi yang tengah memeluk bocah enam tahun tersebut.

Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi relung hatinya. Ia mendekat, naik ke sisi tempat tidur dimana Akashi memiringkan badannya sambil memeluk Akihito yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Midorima membelai helaian merah dikepala Akashi dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang hanya ia berikan kepada orang – orang berharga dalam hidupnya. Midorima beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur, ia sedikit menggeser tubuh Akashi dan Akihito tadi. Beruntung, ranjang milik Akihito bukanlah ranjang yang kecil, malahan termasuk ukuran besar jika hanya digunakan oleh bocah berumur enam tahun itu sendirian. Midorima melepas jas dokternya, menyampirkan dengan asal di gantungan baju milik Akihito. Midorima hanya menyisakan kemeja tipisnya dan celana panjang, ia naik di sisi Akihito dan terlelap sambil memeluk dua orang tersayangnya.

Tanpa Midorima ketahui, sebenarnya Akashi bangun sejak ia mendengar Midorima membuka pintu kamar Akihito. Akashi memang kesal ketika Midorima membatalkan janjinya secara sepihak, bahkan tanpa mengabarinya dulu. Ia hanya tidak mau melihat anaknya bersedih. Tapi Akashi juga kasihan melihat Midorima yang berusaha keras meluangkan waktunya, padahal pekerjaannya menuntut banyak waktu miliknya.

" _Baka!"_ Gumam Akashi pelan sambil membelai pipi Midorima. Padahal tadi, Akashi sudah kesal setengah mati dengan partner hidupnya ini, tapi seketika rasa kesal itu hilang digantikan rasa kasihan saat melihat wajah lelah Midorima.

.

.

Paginya, Midorima bangun dan mendapati ranjang Akihito telah kosong. Gara – gara kejadian kemarin, Midorima mengambil cuti beberapa hari dan ingin menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama anak dan istrinya saja. Mengambil cuti sebagai serorang dokter itu susah, tapi kali ini Midorima hanya ingin mengutamakan keluarga kecilnya saja.

" _Ohayou!"_

Midorima yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut tidak nyaman. Akashi berada didepannya, dengan celemek menempel di tubuhnya yang ramping. Midorima bahkan terkejut mendapati Akashi bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Sei."

Akashi mendekati Midorima, dan segera duduk dipangkuan pemuda itu. Midorima terkejut dengan tingkah Akashi yang tidak biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Keberatan?" Tanya Akashi sinis.

Midorima diam. Akashi jadi aneh pagi ini, tumben sekali dia tidak marah – marah karena dia membatalkan janjinya kemarin. Belum sempat hilang kebingungannya, lagi – lagi Midorima dikejutkan dengan tingkah Akashi yang jadi agresif pagi ini. Akashi tiba – tiba menempelkan tubuhnya, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Midorima dan mengecup bibir Midorima dengan rakus. Tunggu… ini benar Akashi kan? Akashi Seijuuro istrinya?

Midorima menarik diri dari ciuman Akashi, dan entah salah atau benar, Midorima melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Akashi saat ia menolak ciumannya.

"Kau menolakku?" Tanya Akashi datar.

Midorima membatu. Tunggu… tunggu… tunggu… ini sungguh Akashi nya kan? "Bukan begitu, _nanodayo._ Aku… hanya, ah! Kau bersikap aneh pagi ini." Ujar Midorima kalem.

"Aneh? Memangnya aneh kalau aku mencium suamiku sendiri?" Tanya Akashi.

Midorima ternganga. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apakah besok akan kiamat? Bukannya Akashi tidak pernah berkata manis, tapi… situasi ini tidak mendukung seorang Akashi Seijuuro, seorang tuan muda berderajat tinggi mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Seharusnya Akashi marah – marah, mengumpatinya dengan tajam karena kesalahannya kemarin. Tapi yang ia dapati malah Akashi yang bertingkah manis—cenderung agresif kepadanya.

"Tapi, Akihito?"

"Dia sudah kuantar sekolah tadi. Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan? Dasar tukang tidur." Akashi terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. Mereka hanya berdua saja pagi ini. Akihito sudah berangkat kesekolah.

" _Gomen_ Akashi." Ujar Midorima pelan.

Akashi mendengus. "Kau memang Papa yang jahat!" Akashi menggerutu. Ia memukul dada Midorima, tapi kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

Midorima merasa bersalah, sungguh. Ia mendekap Akashi yang ada dipangkuannya dengan erat seolah enggan melepaskannya. Midorima juga mengecupi puncak kepala Akashi dengan sayang.

" _Gomen,_ aku bahkan tidak berani untuk bertemu Akihito, _nanodayo._ "

"Dia menangis seharian karena kau! _Baka!_ "

Midorima memejamkan matanya. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di kepala Akashi, sementara Akashi sendiri memeluknya dengan erat. "Mungkin kita bisa pergi dalam minggu ini." ujar Midorima.

Akashi memandang wajah Midorima, melihat kesungguhan dari ucapan si _megane_ itu. "Kau tidak ingin membohongi Akihito lagi 'kan?" Tanya Akashi tajam.

Midorima terkekeh. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Akashi. "Aku mengambil cuti seminggu ini, mungkin itu bisa mengganti kesalahanku, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi tersenyum, ia mendekat dan kembali mengecup bibir Midorima. Kali ini, Midorima yang telah sadar sepenuhnya tidak menyia – nyia kan kesempatan itu, ia melumat bibir Akashi, mendominasi kegiatan mereka. Akashi tahu ia akan kalah dalam hal seperti ini, maka ia hanya mengikuti permainan Midorima saja.

"Keberatan untuk 'olaharaga' pagi, sayang?" Tanya Midorima seduktif. Wajah Akashi merona samar. Bilang tidak pun Midorima pasti akan tetap menyerangnya, jadi Akashi hanya diam saja saat Midorima mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya kekamar mereka.

Sedikit 'olahraga' pagi mungkin akan melepas rindu diantara mereka bedua.

.

.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Mama!" Akihito menghampiri Akashi sambil mengecup pipi kirinya. Mereka semua ada di ruang makan sekarang, berisap untuk makan siang. Akihito juga baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Akihito cuci tangan dulu ya." Perintah Akashi.

"Tidak mau menyapa Papa, Akihito?" Tanya Midorima. Ia tahu kalau Akihito sedang ngambek karena ia kemarin.

"Akihito tidak mau menyapa Papa, Papa ingkar janji." Katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Anak kecil kalau merajuk lucu juga. Tapi kalau diabaikan oleh anak sendiri rasanya juga tidak enak. Setelah beberapa saat, Akihito kembali dan duduk dihadapan Midorima. Bocah enam tahun itu masih enggan menyapa Papanya.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal hari ini Papa libur dan ingin mengajak Akihito dan Mama jalan – jalan. Sepertinya tidak jadi ya." Goda Midorima.

Akihito mendongak. "Papa libur?" tanyanya.

"Hm, tapi Akihito tidak mau menyapa Papa, kayaknya Papa kembali kerumah sakit saja, _nanodayo._ "

Akihito turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Midorima yang ada diseberang meja. Ia naik ke pangkuan Midorima dan mencium pipinya lembut. "Akihito mau pergi sama Papa dan Mama." Ujarnya riang.

"Yakin? Tadi katanya tidak mau?" goda Midorima sambil mencubit hidung mungil Akihito.

"Akihito mau Pa, nanti sore ya!"

"Hm!"

"Horeeee!"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Tidak menyangka jika keluarganya akan menjadi keluarga bahagia setelah semua kejadian dimasa lalu antara dirinya dan Midorima. Akashi bahkan tidak menyangka jika ia berhasil mendapatkan cinta Midorima yang waktu itu bahkan ada Takao di sisi si hijau itu. Mungkin pribahasa "bersakit – sakit dahulu, bersenang – senang kemudian" cocok untuknya. Akashi harus menyimpan perasaannya untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya dan pada akhirnya cintanya tersambut.

Kebahagiaan ini telah ia dapatkan dengan susah payah, dan semua ini tidak seharusnya berubah.

.

.

.

FIN

a/n : hay~ udah lama saya nggak buat MidoAka. Kangen sih, tapi sulit nulis MidoAka itu. Bawaannya berhenti tengah jalan terus. Kali ini saya bawa genre _family_ nih. Ahay! Bair nggak baper terus. Tanggal 4 juni kemaren MidoAka _day_ dan saya lupa, Aaaaarrg! Pas tanggal 10 itu MidoTaka _day_ , banyak MidoTaka bertebaran dan saya merasa sedih. Rasanya kayak ngeliat Akashi mewek dibelakang MidoTaka yang lagi mesra – mesraan. Huweee :'( sedih kan! Saya berusaha menghibur diri sendiri dengan menghindari sosmed yang penuh MidoTaka. Jadi, ini adalah salah satu cara saya menghibur diri. Dengan bikin ff MidoAka X'D

Gimana? Kurang apa? Vomment ya silahkan /dor


End file.
